


when you move, I'll move

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hand Jobs, M/M, Victor is enthralled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Yuuri finds himself in an empty dance studio, trying his best to refine a routine before having to perform it. Unbeknownst to him, Victor's been watching for most of the practice and with each meaningful delivery, it sends him into a frenzy. He wants him, and he wants him now.Also known as, Yuuri gets wreck Victor in a dance studio right up against a mirror.





	when you move, I'll move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocoloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocoloki/gifts).



> ####  [Based on this post by @pocoloki](http://sweet-vitya.tumblr.com/post/183276240212/i-cant-write-smut-but-god-i-wish-i-could-bc)
> 
>   
> In which she wanted a fic based on the lyrics of Hozier's "Movement" which is a total mood that revolves around Yuuri railing a Wrecked!Vitya in an empty dance studio. I tried my best to provide and then some .  
>   
>  **BONUS NOTE** : [Listen to Movement for optimal results!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM)

Ambition and progress, that’s all that Yuuri was desperate to achieve as he opened up the dance studio with the keys that Lilia had graciously lent to him. In her own way, she’d shown her form of care by telling him to go alone to refine himself before she even thought of continuing to train him in the art of ballet. He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of being less scared of her than the others who had trained with her. He wondered if Minako had successfully desensitized him from the sharp tongue that most ballet instructors would speak towards him. Regardless, he found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror, physique still in tact for the season after a two week break from his general meal plan, he made a mental note of the routine she had specifically prepared for him to study and promptly got right to work. 

Placing his glasses down, Yuuri proceeded to do a few rounds of petite battements as he warmed up. When he felt nimble enough, he pressed the play button on the stereo and music soared through the space. Eyes burning with determination, he got to work. With every cabriole he successfully Yuuri felt more confident in his ability to impress Lilia the next time he saw her. Without a second thought, Yuuri found himself in the headspace to continue on with more reps because his body could withstand. The melody that surrounded the space repeated itself more times than he could count and that’s only if he wasn’t personally keeping time for himself to be sure he was moving along with the music rather than against it. Yuuri wasn’t aware of how long he had occupied the space and was even more wholly unaware of how many unread messages he had received from a curious Victor wondering just how long he was going to take at the studio. 

Wrapped up in the choreography, Yuuri doesn’t hear Victor sneakily slipping through into the studio as he watched him perform the array of moves over and over again. As always, Victor is entranced by the way Yuuri’s body moved along with the music as if the notes of the piece were made specifically for his body to convey the message it was attempting. Victor also couldn’t help but notice the look in Yuuri’s eyes filled with passion and determination with each lift off he did off the ground and lithely landing down without rolling his ankles, both a gift and an expertise. As the music swelled down and Yuuri took his final pose, eyes wandering to empty space of the wall, he’s taken aback when Victor’s hands landed on his hips. 

Between the heavy breathing escaping his mouth and the sound of Victor’s giggling against the nape of his neck, Yuuri tried his best to make sense of the situation. He certainly didn’t mind Victor joining in on the session, but his wandering hands were sending a different kind of adrenaline through his entire being.

“Vitya!” Yuuri exclaimed, laughing as he twirled around to face the man. 

Curious eyes stared back at him, and he doesn’t have a chance to say anything else before Victor’s lips are laced around his own. At first it’s light and soft, the kind of kiss he had grown accustomed during his time in St. Petersburg-- one that signaled the beginning and end of the day, but then Victor’s hands are quickly rushing into his hair, the kiss growing rawer and more urgent as he nipped gently at his bottom lip. He can hear Victor uttering his name over and over again. 

“How dare you dance like that? What if someone had seen you?” Victor teased as he gave Yuuri a chance to catch his breath, just before he caught the nape of Yuuri’s throat in his mouth. 

“L-like what?” Yuuri said, hands defaulting to resting on the crook of Victor’s shoulders as he melted under the supple feel of his lips.

Victor was an expert at finding his weak spots and Yuuri couldn’t help but notice that something had switched on in Victor. It was evident from the way he gripped at Yuuri’s hips once again, fingers tracing tiny circles against his pelvic lining, until he can feel Victor pressing himself against him. He’s hard and Yuuri can see the full blown lust in his eyes. It’s then that Yuuri began to calculate just how fast they could get back to the house when Victor’s blue eyes filled with yearning tilted his chin up. 

“Please tell me you have your bag here.” Victor huffed. 

Yuuri blinked for a moment and nodded, a shaky hand pointing towards black backpack on the other side of the studio. Victor’s gaze followed to where he was pointing to, before a devious smirk found itself upon his lips. He cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands before drawing him in closer, his body moving backgrounds in the process and Yuuri followed suit. Soon Victor is doing his own mixtures of coupe’s and echappe’s, Yuuri soon became aware that he was teetering towards the other side of room with him in tow, in subtle and fluid movements. Yuuri smiled as he continued to play along, gently brushing his lips against the nape of Victor’s neck when ever the position called for it. When they make it to the backpack, Victor quickly searched through the front flap to find exactly what he’d been hoping for. Items that were far too lewd that Yuuri had all but forgotten he had carried. 

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped, “What are you doing?!” 

That same devious smile splayed across Victor’s lips when he gazed over to the door. It took him all but two elongated steps to reach his way back to Yuuri. “Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his skin. “Lock the door.” 

It took Yuuri a couple of moments to register what Victor was suggesting. The next series of thoughts he had was figuring out how to break free from the position Victor soon had him in to follow through with the request. Victor had his leg outstretched and lifted higher than he thought was physically possible, which would have been fine if he were helping him to achieve a more flexible stance, but Yuuri knew Victor was taking his time to tease him, to find what would turn on Yuuri’s switch. The position however was growing incredibly risque and it wasn’t from pushing his limbs to the limit. It was from the way Victor’s hands danced coyly down Yuuri’s thighs, gently grasping and eliciting exactly what he wanted to hear, the sound of Yuuri gently whimpering for something more. 

Victor eventually released Yuuri who all but rushed back to the door of the studio to ensure that they were locked. Yuuri then locked his sights on Victor from across the room, pushing back a few brushes of his hair while licking his lips. 

“Here?” Yuuri asked for confirmation. 

“Are you able to wait the 30 minutes it would take us to get back?” Victor asked coyly, cocking his hip to the side. 

Yuuri smirked as he closed off the distance between them, drawing Victor closer for another kiss. The lining of his hardening cock bulging even further the more Victor coaxed him. Whether he could wait or not was out of the question, not when Victor’s hands were already answering for him. 

He quickly lifted Victor from off the ground, feeling him tear away at his shirt and throwing it to the ground. As Yuuri opened his eyes, he could see their reflection in the mirrors, the ridges of Victor’s back looking even more enticing than before. He couldn’t help but get engrossed in the way he moved as Yuuri laced more kisses down the lining of his chest. Was it always this enthralling? 

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped as Yuuri gripped at the mounds of his ass, gently kneading before promptly smacking down at the perfect roundness of it all. That was proving to be quite a view. 

Victor’s eye soon caught the sight of them in the mirror, he smirked as he gently caressed down the back of Yuuri’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. It was no wonder why Yuuri was growing even more enthusiastic with each kiss, how couldn’t he when he had the perfect view? His legs grew lax as they unravelled away from Yuuri. Victor knelt down in front of Yuuri, eyes peering up to find his brown ones searing with urgency. 

He gently tugged at the ridges of Yuuri’s sweatpants, gently caressing over the fabric of his boxers. “Vitya,” Yuuri hissed with impatience. “A-are you sure you want to do this?” 

Victor placed a few kisses along the rim of Yuuri’s boxers, pulling the lining back before snapping it against him. “You locked the door didn’t you?’ Victor murmured. “Besides, I’m always sure of exactly when and how I want you, Yuuri.” 

With that, Victor slid Yuuri’s boxers down, resting them at the crevices of his knees and exposing him entirely. He peppered kisses down the length of his shaft, precum already dripping and falling down on the floor. Yuuri gently placed a hand behind Victor’s head, fingers curled around strands of silver hair before clutching on as Victor took the length of him inside his mouth. The wet, hot feel of his tongue cascading across his member is enough to make Yuuri moan out in delight. The steady bobbing is what sends him nearly over the edge. 

In that moment Yuuri threw his head back, keeping his legs steady, “Fuck, your mouth feels so good.” Yuuri whispered. “Just like that.” 

Victor chuckled, sending a vibrating feeling around Yuuri’s member, and he continued his rhythm, grateful for how long Yuuri was able to last. He eventually resigned his movements to simple strokes with his hands, his lips gently caressing Yuuri’s thighs that were shaking from anticipation. When Victor looked up, he could see Yuuri panting in delight while also conveying with veracity how much he wanted him soon. He wanted to make Victor feel good. 

“Where did you want me, love?” Victor whispered against his lips as he gently stood up from the floor. 

Yuuri’s eyes darkened as he quickly stole Victor away, his back immediately feeling the railing of the barre. He then turned Victor around with a flourish, quickly pulling down his pants and pushing him to lean over the railing as he spread his cheeks to devour the taste of him all in one go. Victor felt the cooling panel of the mirror against his flushed cheeks, the feeling of Yuuri’s tongue lapping at him almost too pleasurable to bear. Victor could feel his toes curling beneath him with each elongated drag of his tongue against him. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. 

Eventually, Yuuri made a grab for the lubricant, spreading it liberally on his fingers as he came up for a breath or two before gently caressing circles at the spot that made Victor’s hips buckle. Yuuri kissed up the length of his spine, watching deviously at the image of Victor moaning out his name in the mirror. As one hand rested at the lining of his stomach, the other was slowly working its ministrations against his entrance. Yuuri took it slow, relishing in the way Victor whimpered against his touch, coerced by the sounds he made when he entered him with one finger, and then completely lost himself in his gaze as he begged for him to kiss him as he pushed in the second finger. Each subtle thrust against the spot he knew he loved sent Victor into a dizzying spell, the feeling of being filled and stretched out turned into beautiful sounds of moans and groans that only Yuuri could get out of him.

“Yuuri please, I need more.” Victor gasped. 

“You have to tell me exactly what you want.” Yuuri said with a low chuckle. He loved it when Victor begged. 

He continued to pump slowly in and out of Victor, making his legs buckle from the movement in the process. Victor made an attempt to reach around in order to grip at Yuuri’s cock but Yuuri was quick enough to move away just slightly as he pumped his fingers even faster into him. The look of elation and pleasure that spread on Victor’s facial expressions were almost enough to send him over the edge. 

“Your cock, please, I need your cock!” Victor cried out in between moans, the beautiful way he gripped onto the barre while drawing another hand up to bite down on the softness of his palms, it was a sight that Yuuri wanted seared into his memory for as long as he lived. 

“Stay right where you are,” Yuuri cooed into his ear. He quickly lunged over to the place where the lubricant and condoms were waiting. Hands busily ripped away at the box before gently ripping at the top of the condom wrapper, securing it over himself. 

Just as quickly as he had prepared himself to enter Victor, he found it was not nearly as fast as when he finally thrusted his cock deep into Victor who had easily accepted the full length of him all in one go. Victor’s hands quickly braced against the lining of the mirror, leaving smudge marks filled of his palms and fingerprints in the process. Yuuri moved with precision, answering to Victor’s hips that pushed itself back as Yuuri’s own pistoned forward. The tightness, the heat, the way Victor beckoned for him to go faster and to stop teasing him, it was just enough for Yuuri to continue his ministrations before he can feel Victor trembling beneath him. 

“Vitya.” Yuuri breathed, their eyes meeting as they looked at each other through the reflection of the mirror. “Ya lyublyu tebya.”

Victor cried out once more as Yuuri thrusted even deeper, whispers of love continued to cascade out of Yuuri’s mouth sending him into a frenzy. He loved this man, he loved him with everything he had. 

“I wanna see you, not through the mirror.” 

With an agile move, Yuuri carefully turned Victor around, feeling his legs wrap around his hips as his eyes searched for a place to rest him on. He quickly spotted a pile of mats, some of which weren’t placed back properly, and he rested Victor down on his back, in the perfect position to continue on deeper than before. His thrusts are slow at first as Victor adjusted to the new setting but then as his hands gripped at the broadness of Yuuri’s shoulders, Victor was soon begging him once again to quicken his pace. The heat between them grew just as the sound of them desperately working against each other filled the space. Yuuri knew exactly how to move to get the reaction he wanted from Victor and he couldn’t deny the beautiful way he arched his back for him was a lovely and motivating view. 

Aware of how close Victor was getting to finishing, Yuuri slyly laced his fingers around the length of Victor’s cock, stroking in tandem with the way he thrusted into him. 

“Are you close, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured into his ear, feeling the way Victor gripped at him even tighter than before. 

His moans became a symphony of sound with each remaining thrust that dove into him. Victor was only able to nod in between the sighs and gasps of Yuuri’s name that escaped his lips. Tears formed as he writhed in ecstasy from the dual pleasure, his cries growing even more erratic the faster Yuuri worked against him and soon enough he came, the tremor of it coursing down his body like the movement of a willow tree, all while Yuuri continued to fuck him through his orgasm until he himself had completed. With bated breath, Victor exhaled completely as he felt his body giving into the feeling of euphoria, all while feeling the heaviness of Yuuri’s body resting on top of him. He pushed back the tendrils of hair that stuck to the sweaty parts of his forehead, gently at the spot. 

“That was perfect, moya lyubov.” Victor said with utmost devotion.

Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if he meant his routine or the explicit performance. But either way he found himself ducking into the crook of Victor’s chest, allowing the cool down period to aid in recentering himself. The sound of Victor’s heart calmed him down in the best way, the feeling of his fingers gently caressing down his spine. 

When everything else was tossed and discarded away, Yuuri looked over at Victor sheepishly before he asked, “Once we get the space cleaned up, shall I call a cab?”

The ride back home is calming, Yuuri’s cheeks remained flushed with the secret of their passionate afternoon being left behind in the empty dance studio. He only hoped that the custodial crew could do another once over after they had tried to clean away the evidence of their tryst. As they make it back to their home, Victor stopped Yuuri at the threshold of the door, eyes gleaming with gratitude and love still. He captured Yuuri’s lips in his again in that soft and gentle manner, a way to signify to Yuuri that he was welcoming him back home. 

Victor then made his way over to the bathroom, an enthusiastic Makkachin following him, and Yuuri could soon hear the sound of running water, presumably to fill up the bathtub. He placed their things down before being greeted by a quick running Makkachin, gracing her with a belly rub when he hears Victor clearing his throat from the distance. His gaze turned up to see Victor standing at the door way of the bathroom, stripped completely once again, the exhaustion from before somehow washed away. Now as Victor gazed over at Yuuri, he was filled once again with the same burning desire from the studio. 

“Yuuri…” Victor beckoned for him, turning his back to him to be sure Yuuri could take in the view of what was waiting for him. “Lock the door, won’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestvitya)  
> 


End file.
